1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf instructional aides, specifically putting implements for teaching proper putting technique.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Putting is an essential part of the game of golf, as it is required on nearly every hole and accounts for at least 1 to 2 strokes. The act of putting involves hitting the golf ball into the hole from distances inside and around the putting green. Proper putting stroke mechanics are essential for consistency and accuracy. These mechanics include body alignment relative to the ball and the intended target, proper hand, wrist and forearm position relative to the putter, and a consistent stroke that mimics a pendulum motion where the putter head is accelerated through the golf ball on the down stroke. If properly practiced, these mechanics can be mastered to improve a golfer's putting prowess and consistency on the putting green.
The putting stroke determines the direction and speed of the ball as it traverses the green, and ultimately the accuracy of the putt. It is therefore considered extremely important for a golfer to develop the correct putting fundamentals. Several putting training aides have been suggested that include hand and wrist positioning devices and putter extensions to maintain a fluid stroke while preventing wrist rotation relative to the forearms. Commonly known as “breaking” of the wrists, this rotation often leads to putt inaccuracy as the face of the putter is not controlled through the putting stroke.
One such training aide is disclosed by Vasquez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,073. This device uses a linkage that extends from the end of a conventional putter and traverses outward to engage the inner portion of the golfer's forearms. Pads at the end of the linkage constrain the forearms together in an unalterable position as to create a unified geometry through the putting stroke. This device constrains the golfer to the point where the device does not allow natural motion and feedback to the golfer through the stroke, as would occur without the linkages. The constrained motion does not allow the golfer to develop the correct stroke independent of the linkages, creating a crutch. Additional practice is necessary to gain the feel of the stroke without these forearm constraints.
A device with a similar drawback as that seen in Vasquez is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,146 to Viets, et al. in which the wrists and inner forearms are engaged by channels that constrain the golfer and remove unwanted wrist rotation through the putting stroke. The channels are held in position and joined together by a rigid attach bar that extends between the forearms and attaches the device to the end of the putter handle. Along with the previously stated constraint disadvantage, the user's grip on the putter required to attach this device to the end of the putter handle involves choking up on the putter or increasing the angle of the forearms to accommodate the attachment pin. This changes the golfer's posture or requires an unnatural forearm angle to grip the club.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,024 to Marshall describes a golf club attachment device which helps the golfer achieve the correct club face rotation at the top of a full golf swing. The device extends from the grip of the club and contacts either forearm during the backswing as the wrist rotates at the top of a swing. This device does not assist the golfer during the address position, as the golfer sets up his body position and initial grip of the club prior to swinging. It also does not provide any assistance while practicing putting, which requires a stable wrist and forearm configuration that does not change during the backswing or follow through.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,624 to Martinez is a similar training device as that of Vasquez, which discloses a collapsible and height adjustable putting stroke trainer. This device also places constraints on the user's forearms in an attempt to maintain their position through the putting stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,221 to Thornhill discloses a putting training device that extends a forward and rearward arm from a putter grip to create contact points on the outer side of the forearms. This device provides very little feedback for rotation about the club axis (i.e. rotation of the club face during the swing) as well as outward motion of the club in a direction perpendicular to the intended shot line. Both of these rotations cause inaccuracy in the putting stroke, as the putter face strikes the ball with an inward-outward motion or at an angle relative to the target line.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,243 to Mitchell, et al. discloses another putting training attachment for a golf putter, in which a singular or two pronged flange extends from the putter handle to the user's forearms with the intention of creating a stabilized wrist-forearm arrangement through the putting stroke. While this device does not attach to the forearm and overly constrain the wrist and forearm, it lacks the ability to prevent rigid body rotation of the wrist-forearm arrangement as the club is being swung. It also lacks the ability to teach proper alignment during putt setup.
Several putter lengths are described in the art, including conventional, belly and long putters. Conventional putters are the most common type, with handles that terminate around waist level and require the most wrist control though the putting stroke. Belly putters extend higher than a conventional putter to create a third contact point with the abdomen of the user for greater control. Long putters are longer still and emphasize a full-body pendulum motion during the putting stroke. Conventional putters require the most wrist control, while belly putters reduce effort required to control the wrists and long putters completely remove wrist action through the putting stroke.